Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
There is a need for a system and method of accurately and economically monitoring a rotating shaft coupling of a high speed rotating shaft system. There is a need for an economically feasible method of dynamically measuring a rotating shaft to provide dynamic real time monitoring of rotating positional characteristics of the rotating shaft and its rotating members. There is a need for a robust system and method of measuring rotational positional dynamic characteristics of a rotating drive shaft coupling in the propulsion system at a fixed wing vertical short take off and landing aircraft vehicle. There is a need for an economic aircraft vehicular propulsion system monitoring device and method.